A conventional eyewear includes a frame, two lenses that are disposed in the frame, and two temples that are respectively connected to two lateral sides of the frame. The frame includes two rearward-extending ribs that extend rearwardly and respectively from the lateral sides of the frame. Each of the temples has a front end surface, and two frontward-extending ribs that extend from the front end surface, that are spaced apart in a top-bottom direction, and that sandwich one of the rearward-extending ribs therebetween. Each of the temples is pivotally connected to the frame by a screw that extends vertically through the frontward-extending ribs of a respective one of the temples and a corresponding one of the rearward-extending ribs, such that the temples are pivotable relative to the frame. Therefore, a relatively compact profile of the conventional eyewear that is relatively convenient to carry or store is provided. However, since the screws are relatively small in size, it may be time-consuming to assemble the screws when manufacturing the eyewear. Moreover, the screws add weight to the conventional eyewear, which may be undesirable for a wearer. In addition, the screws may be loosen and may even fall out of the conventional eyewear after numerous folding and unfolding movements of the temples.